Casados desde pequeños
by MiraUchiha
Summary: Estaba furioso con Naruto, porque cuando se enteró que ese chico quería proponerle matrimonio a Sakura, él se dijo así mismo que no iba a dejar que eso pasara, porque Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdía, y menos contra un dobe. One-Shot Sasusaku


**Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto.**

**este es el primer one shot que creo. **

**disfruten la lectura **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Propuesta<strong>

Un pequeño peli negro llegaba enojado a su casa después de un tormentoso día de escuela, sorprendiendo a toda la familia hay presente ya que el niño, a pesar de tener 6 años, se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo y serio no era normal verlo hacer esos arrebatos, debería haberle pasado algo demasiado malo para estar de ese humor.

_Sasuke-Chan cariño, que pasa?_ dijo la madre del oji azabache, Mikoto, bastante preocupada por la actitud de su hijo.

_nada Madre_ bufo sin más Sasuke para subir las escaleras con rapidez e ir a su cuarto, y pensar tranquilamente.

_hay mi niño, subiré para ver..._ pero fui interrumpida por una potente y demandante voz.

_Déjalo Mikoto, luego el contara que le paso, no lo presiones_ trataba de calmar Fugaku a su mujer, solo asistió no muy convencida.

Itachi que se mantenía al margen de la conversación de ambos adultos, solo decidió callar, el no esperaría para saber que le pasaba a su pequeño Ototo, y en cuanto llegara la oportunidad subiría para recopilar información importante.

El pequeño Sasuke solo pateaba todos sus juguetes de su habitación, estaba molesto, no estaba más que eso, ahh estúpido Naruto, se las pagaría, ese imbécil siempre trataba de ser mejor que él y por una vez fue mejor que él. En su mente solo habían formas de torturar a su ahora ex mejor amigo, si solo hubiese sido más valiente, pero en el fondo sabía que no todo era culpa del dobe también era de él, por no confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura... aggrrrr cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en el receso sentía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo

/Flash Back/

Un pelinegro de ojos negros y tez blanca jugaba alegremente con su nueva figura de Vegeta, regalo de su padre por sus buenas calificaciones, mientras tomaba jugo de naranja, pero había algo que faltaba en ese cuadro_ ah claro el dobe de Naruto, rogando que le emprestara su maravilloso juguete_ cuando se fijó su vista en frente se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules y tez morena sentado sobre sus piernas, con un pedazo de alambre tratando de darle forma circular, no le presto la mas mínima atención, de seguro usaría eso para algo estúpido como siempre.

_lo logre_ grito eufórico el Rubio_ Sasuke-teme ayúdame, por favor_ pidió con la cabeza gacha, claramente se sentía humillado por pedirle algo a él.

— Que quiere dobe_ sonrió arrogante, al saber que se requería su ayuda.

_Me podrías ayudar... es algo muy importante... no te vayas a burlar_ dijo avergonzado_ ayúdame a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura.

_ q...que?_ dijo el Uchiha menor en un susurro_ a ti_ trago saliva_ te gusta Sakura-San.

_ Ash, claro teme Sakura-Chan es tan linda, a poco no te habías dado cuenta_ dijo el rubio

Que si no se había dado cuenta, claro que lo había hecho, a le gustaba Sakura desde hace mucho, pero la niña no parecía estar muy interesada en él, pues siempre lo esquivaba, pero que la chica no gustara de él no significaba que iba a dejar que fuera la esposa del dobe, pero que iba hacer, no sabía su mente estaba en blanco, vio al baka frente a él que esperaba su ayuda_ pues busca la ayuda en otra parte no tengo por qué ayudarte_ dijo levantándose y yéndose al salón, donde estuvo todo el receso, observo por la ventana a la hermosa peli rosa oji jade que comía unas galletas, en la casa de muñecas, gruño al ver como Naruto iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia ella, vio como hablaban más o menos 5 minutos, no quise seguir viendo como ella se sonrojaba levemente, Ja que le estaba diciendo el muy imbécil.

Tocaron para entrar al salón, y el lamentablemente se sentaba con Naruto, cuando llego por fin no le hablo ni le pregunto nada, solo quedaba esa clase para luego irse, al finalizar las clases tomo sus cosas con rapidez, al llegar a la entrada del colegio, miro como Sakura subía a un carro blanco.

Fin flash back.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo, tenía al lado una cajita llena de herramientas para manualidades, Itachi que había entrado a su habitación vio como estaba de desordenada... en serio eso era grave su hermano pequeño estaba con un problema muy grave.

Ototo llamo el Uchiha, provocando que Sasuke se levantara rápidamente de su cama y pasara uno de sus bracitos por su cara, limpiando ¿lagrimas?

_ quiero estar solo Aniki, vete_ murmuro el pequeño, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

No me iré hasta saber qué te pasa_ al terminar de decir esto poso una de sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, revolviéndolo_ sabes que soy tu hermano mayor y me puedes confiar todo verdad. Te ayudare.

Escucho suspirar a su hermano menor, mientras bajaba la cabeza y un mechón de pelo cubría sus ojos_ Itachi, a ti te gusta alguien verdad.

Y con eso descubrió que le pasaba a su hermano, problemas de amores, lentamente se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios_ si Ototo me gusta una chica_ confeso el mayor_ ahora dime quien es la afortunada que se convertirá en mi cuñada. _no será tu cuñada_ bajo la cabeza_ Naruto-dobe le pidió que fuera su esposa. _ esposa? Mira Sasuke, Uds. aun están, bastante pequeños para pensar en el matrimonio sabes_ hizo una pausa para ver que su hermano lo entendiera_ pero, ¿ella acepto ser su esposa?

_no lo sé, no hable con él, pero ella se sonrojo, y Naruto hizo un anillo y todo.

Pues porque no hacemos algo, mira hagámosle un anillo mejor_ el pequeño negó con la cabeza_ porque no, no te gustaría también pedirle matrimonio, además si ella ve que tu anillo es más lindo querrá ser tu esposa en vez de querer ser la esposa de Naruto.

_ Pero, soy muy tonto con las manualidades_ confeso avergonzado.

_ Yo te ayudare, y dime como es ella, linda, simpática_ preguntaba Itachi.

_Ella tiene el cabello rosa, muy lindo y largo, sus ojos son verdes y siempre se sonroja por cualquier cosa, tiene muchas amigas, le gustan los dulces y es inteligente_ sonrió sonrojado por hablar así de ella, delante de ltachi.

Este solo pudo sonreír por la inocencia de su hermano, pasaron la tarde confeccionando un anillo, ltachi era muy bueno con eso, no sé cómo se consiguió un anillo que se ajustaba al tamaño del dedo, lo pintamos rosa y le pusimos brillantes y formamos una flor, luego hizo una caja rosa con un adorno parecido al símbolo Uchiha, para guardarlo y llevarlo mañana. Ya era de noche y la familia se reunió para cenar, los padres vieron como bajaba Itachi con su hermano que ahora parecía contento.

_ padre puedo decir algo importante, por favor_ dijo respetuosamente Sasuke, mientras cenaban, este al ver el gesto afirmativo de su papa comenzó hablar_ le pediré a una niña que sea mi esposa.

Mikoto casi se atraganta mientras bebía su jugo, Fugaku solo hizo un gesto de sorpresa e Itachi tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras asistía.

_ hijo no crees que estás muy joven para eso_ dijo su padre al fin.

— Ah que monada, y dime Sasuke como se llamara mi nuera_ dijo la peli negra sonriendo.

_ Haruno, Sakura Haruno_ dijo sonriendo_ Madre si no es molestia, me ayudarías a preparar Galletas de chocolate para Sakura_

_ Claro cariño, en cuanto terminemos de cenar_ dijo mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a su pequeño.

Fugaku solo observaba a su pequeño niño, él sabía que su hijo era muy inteligente y que físicamente tenía el aspecto de Mikoto, pero en cuanto a carácter era idénticamente a él, estaba lleno de orgullo pues el apellido Haruno era mundialmente reconocido al igual que el apellido Uchiha, mejor chica no pudo haber conseguido.

El gran día había llegado, Sasuke se arregló más de lo normal, trato de peinarse pero no tuvo éxito así que fue como normalmente iba, llevaba la cajita con el anillo en su mochila y sobre su hombro iba una lonchera, con colación y las galletas de chocolate para la oji jade, estaba nervioso esperaría hasta el receso para decirle todo y tener más tiempo, no supo porque Naruto falto ese día, bueno no es que se preocupara pero luego averiguaría mal que mal era su ex mejor-amigo, paso la hora rápidamente y todos salieron al receso, menos el, se fue tras Sakura para traerla nuevamente al salón y proponerle matrimonio.

— Sakura_ Llamo claramente el Uchiha, con algo de nervios.

_ Si Sasuke-kun_ respondió sonrosada la niña

_podrías venir un momento_ dijo el Uchiha con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

_para que_ pregunto ella, pero el Uchiha no quería más preguntas, y solo la tomo de la mano y la guió al salón, por suerte nadie le presto atención a tal acción.

_Porque me trajiste al salón Sasuke-Kun_ dijo ella roja como un tomate y con su voz entre cortada.

El chico tomo la cajita entre sus manos_ Tu Sakura, Tu... Ash Sakura tu me... Me gustas_ dijo mirando hacia el suelo_ yo quería pedir por favor que tu aceptaras ser mi esposa_ dijo el pequeño mientras extendía la caja hacia ella y la habría.

Ella estaba sonrosada a mas no poder, el chico que le gustaba le estaba pidiendo matrimonio_ yo etto, acepto Sasuke-kun_ dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y se lo ponía_ ayer Naruto-kun me pidió lo mismo.

El Uchiha se puso rígido_ y tú que le dijiste_ pregunte curioso, pero mi voz no podía dejar de sonar feliz pues Sakura serie MI esposa y no del dobe.

_que ya me gustaba un dijo ella mirándolo no acepte, porque me gustas tú Sasuke-kun, siempre me has gustado.

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando o ella estuvo hablando y yo escuchaba, al tiempo supe que Naruto se había enfermado del estómago por el exceso de ramen cuando se enteró que Sakura sería mi esposa se enojó mucho, estuvimos peleados dos semanas, pero arreglamos las cosas porque Itachi nos explicó que no estaba bien pelearse con los amigos, al pasar el tiempo llego una niña nueva se llamaba Hinata Hyuga y al dobe le gusto, al parecer todo había terminado bien para todos, en especial para mí...

12 años después

_Ahhhhhhhhh_ gemía una peli rosa mientras recibía las penetraciones de su novio_ mmm Sasuke-kun

ahhhgr_ el jugo un poco con los pezones de su mujer mientras que entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de Sakura acaricio el dedo donde, aun después de pasar 12 años, estaba el anillo que le había dado Sasuke.

_Mas fuerte_ el Uchiha cumplió la orden de su oji jade y al poco tiempo Sakura llego al orgasmo al igual que Sasuke, luego descanso sobre el un tiempo y se levantó subiendo sus bragas y la falda de porrista, al igual que comenzó acomodar sus senos en el peto, el oji azabache también se arregló rápidamente, antes de salir del salón del conserje...

_Faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños, cumples por fin 18 años Sakura, por fin podremos casarnos_ dijo el mientras besaba sus labios al fin.

_Pero Sasuke-Kun, si hemos estado casados desde que me lo pediste en ese salón de clase_ murmuro sobre sus labios_ cuando teníamos 6 años este solo sonrió y se besaron nuevamente.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les allá gustado el fic, se aceptan todas las criticas y sugerencias... estaba planeando hacer un continuacion de la historia- claro si les parece- por favor hacedme-lo saber a través de los comentarios <strong>

**Bye MiraUchiha C:**


End file.
